


Josh is totally my soulmate!

by dutchmoxie



Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5259617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dutchmoxie/pseuds/dutchmoxie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebecca Bunch is super excited when her soulmate mark finally comes in. <br/>It makes complete sense for it to be Josh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Josh is totally my soulmate!

Rebecca had been so excited when her mark came in. Girl With Mustache had hers already, and so did Patty. Even Jason’s had shown up a few months ago (of course his was about DDR - everything with Jason was about DDR). 

She was the only one without a soulmark, and she’d been worried (obsessively) that she would be one of the super sad people who just did not have a soulmate. Like The Janitor. She did not have a mark. While she liked The Janitor (they were friends - she definitely had all the friends) she did not want that for herself. 

Her mother saw it differently. 

While Rebecca stared at the chicken scratched “Are you lost?” now permanently emblazoned on her arm, her mother called clinics and doctors, anything to remove that embarrassing stain from her daughter’s pale arm. 

“Mom, why?” Rebecca asked, over and over (and over) again. “I have a soulmate. That is super romantic. I am going to get married and live happily ever after!!!” 

The happily ever after was the most important thing. Mom wanted her to be a lawyer - dad just wanted her to be quiet and not disturb him and his new girlfriend. As long as she did not rock the boat he would pay her alliance - Mr. Bunch had quite the reputation to protect and his dramatic daughter was the biggest blight. 

“Law school, Rebecca,” her mother clung to that idea. “Law school, and work in a good firm. Then you will be happy.” 

Her mother’s mark remained hidden carefully under her sleeve. It wasn’t long before Rebecca learned to copy that behavior. 

….

Until Drama Camp. Persuading her father had been easy - “Daddy I’m having these thoughts and they make me want to hurt myself and Mom won’t let me be happy”. 

But when she arrived, it was all kinds of terrifying. Her mother had tried to drag her to mock trial the whole way there. She’d stuck to her guns - for once. 

With concealer smeared over her mark - “Compromises Rebecca! You won’t meet the right man here” - she just stood and stared. So many people, and it seemed like they all knew each other. 

Except for her. 

“Are you lost?” a boy’s voice sounded. 

Oh my GOD! He said the thing! He said the words! Her soulmate! She had actually just met her soulmate. She knew camp had been the right decision!

“Totally lost,” she agreed and smiled at the beautiful boy. 

And that was how Rebecca Bunch fell head over heels in love with Josh Chan. She did not show him her mark, and she never got a good look at his - but she just knew. This was what real true love felt like. 

She was so lucky to have found him. Happy sigh. 

But then he broke up with her at the end of the summer, because they were too different. He thought she was DRAMATIC! HAH! As if!

It was disappointing and humiliating - she still had his hickey on her neck. Her mom saw it! She had to go to a clinic twice to make sure she wasn’t pregnant. She wasn’t, of course. 

But God forbid love would interfere with her future. 

…

And so it didn’t. She went to mock trial the next summer, and the one after that. Soulmates? Not as important as pleasing her mo- as her Career. With a capital C. Because Harvard for undergrad, and Yale Law School. It meant she had to land a good job at a big firm. 

The anxiety was… BAD. She lost touch with all of her friends - sabotaging the contact with any person who still wanted to talk to her by showing them more of the weird. 

More prescriptions, until she felt so fragile she started longing for Josh Chan again, for her soulmate. 

WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU WERE TRULY HAPPY?

Her life changed again because of a butter commercial, of all things. Because it had been ten years since she had been truly, completely happy. Ten years ago, at camp, where she had met Josh Chan. Her soulmate. 

As if Cupid himself was looking out for her personally, Josh Chan showed up again that very moment. In New York - in HER city! 

This was happiness. She felt warm, safe, bubbly. Like there were butterflies fluttering in her stomach. The sun was shining, Josh was smiling. AT HER! At what SHE said! 

He said she was HOT! And successful, but HOT! 

Of course that was the most important thing. Clearly he remembered things very differently now - and he totally regretted dumping her. 

Wait, he was leaving New York? Moving back to California? But… No! 

How was she supposed to keep feeling happy now… WAIT!

So weird right?!

…

A bar (??) called Home Base. She had seen her new office, had totally impressed her new boss (though the Jew thing - that needed to be addressed), and now she was going to see Josh again. FINALLY!

She had checked her reflection - only about a dozen times - before entering the bar. Children screamed, running everywhere. 

Why would Josh be here? 

Oh well, that didn’t matter. She just needed to see him, and him to see her, and voila. Soulmate magic happily ever after. 

Not seeing Josh, she casually took off her jacket - no hiding her mark this time, holla! - and made her way to the bar. 

“Are you lost?” the bartender glanced at her. “The wine bar is over on Foothill.” 

That didn’t count. She had been asked this question a bunch - HAH - of times over the years. But no one had been her soulmate. No one but Josh. 

“I’m just here for some baseball,” she leaned in, scratching at an itchy arm. 

“Sounds good,” bartender guy replied, and then he froze, ever so briefly. “What can I get you?” 

“Beer, please,” she had to do the bar thing. “Any kind.” 

Because she did not know any beer brands. She was a wine girl. No, actually, she was a shots kind of girl. 

And then the bartender told her she had just missed Josh. And it would be too weird if she left right after that, right? So she stayed, nursing her beer - it was not bad, but not great. 

Wait, Josh tomorrow night? EXCELLENT! 

A party! And the bartender guy totally wanted to take her. SWEET! A party with Josh. And then love. 

…

Bartender guy’s name was Greg. And he knew a lot about Josh. But he was kind of insecure about the whole…. talking about Josh thing. 

So she had to kiss him. 

He was kinda good at it. She was distracted from the Josh mission for a whole seventeen seconds. Seventeen crucial seconds in which she could have found her soulmate. 

Rebecca, that was a problem. No distractions. 

Josh wasn’t in any of the rooms. So she took Greg to the bedroom - Josh wasn’t there either - and made out with him some more. He got better at it - nice hands too. 

Not as nice as Josh’s. 

But Josh had a girlfriend. That’s what Greg the Bartender said. He moved back to be with his girlfriend. Josh did, not Greg the Bartender. 

She maybe cried on Greg a little. She would have offered him an HJ or BJ as thanks, but he basically sent her home instead. 

Her mark kept itching. That had to mean she was getting close. 

…

The itch kept coming back. At the supermarket, in the club with Valencia, at Home Base. Everywhere Josh was, and a few places he wasn’t. 

It couldn’t have anything to do with Greg the Bartender, who still seemed to be into her even after she lied to him and used him. He even came to her party - the party Josh saved. 

She owed him so much - Josh. She owed Josh so much. 

But he was with Valencia. She was worried he would never leave her. How could he stay with her when she wasn’t his soulmate?

So she said yes when Greg asked her out. Josh was right there and her arm didn’t so much as itch after she agreed. And Josh wasn’t even jealous. She needed Josh to be jealous. 

“And I have seen your words,” Greg continued to speak. “They match mine exactly.” 

Wait, WHAT?

“And I know you think that Josh is your soulmate, but,” Greg trailed off at the floored look that had to be on her face. 

She had never bothered to look at his mark, even when he wasn’t hiding under his unbuttoned button-ups. But there it was, on his right arm, in a perfect replica of her silly handwriting. 

_I’m just here for some baseball_

Well, fuck. 


End file.
